


Без названия

by Elga



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередной спор двух «королей лаборатории».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор** : Chash (longsufferingly)  
>  **Оригинал** : [Zack/Hodgins Drabble](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/27727.html?thread=1669967#t1669967)

— Это почему я жертва? — спрашивает Зак. — Я выше.

— Из тебя актер лучше, — возражает Ходжинс. — Ты можешь визжать, как девчонка.

Зак обдумывает его заявление и отвечает:

— Кажется, ты говоришь это в надежде, что я сделаю все по-твоему.

— А разве нет? — улыбается Ходжинс.

— Нет.

— Ладно, тогда ты станешь жертвой, потому что ты всегда жертва.

— Опять бессмыслица.

— Заткнись и встань так, чтобы я cмог заколоть тебя.

— Для начала тебе придется меня поцеловать.

— Что? Почему?

— Судя по останкам, жертва и убийца находились друг от друга в непосредственной близости. Угол наклона шеи позволяет предположить, что девушка целовалась с высоким мужчиной, — Зак некоторое время молчит, а потом продолжает: — Вот поэтому я и должен быть убийцей.

— Возможно, — вздыхает Ходжинс, — это не самый удачный эксперимент.

— Напротив, — произносит доктор Сароян, и Зак с Ходжинсом рывком поворачиваются к ней, — по-моему, получится очень познавательно.

**Конец**


End file.
